


Blind

by intensecomplexity



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/intensecomplexity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been going after the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Maki was frustrated with her actions. A string of curses rang through her brain as she recalled everything she did which only resulted in failure. Whenever she tried to make a move she found herself doing something regrettable instead.  
  
Every word she wanted to say sounded cold and distant.  
  
Every action she did came off so awkward to the point that she wanted the ground to swallow her up.  
  
Every attempt to redeem herself went straight to hell whenever she froze from the idea of prospectively embarrassing herself (even though she looked cool on the outside) or every time someone else from the Project appeared out of nowhere and clung onto her.  
  
That was the current case; Reina had practically materialized out of thin air whenever Ai was in proximity to her. As much as she liked Reina she wanted her to leave because it bothered her seeing Ai’s longing gaze from the corner of her eye. She briefly looked past Reina and saw the soft smile Ai sent her, which only tugged at her heart, but she was sure the stiff smile she returned was something more painful. She felt as if she was hurting any chance of having  _anything_  with Ai.  
  
“So, do you still want to go have lunch tomorrow?”  
  
Maki blinked a few times and remembered she was still in a conversation with Reina. She looked down at expectant eyes, forced on what she hoped was a natural smile and nodded. Amusement momentarily flitted through her when she watched a huge grin break out on Reina’s face. With a pat on the girl’s head, Maki sent her off to go get changed out of her concert outfit.  
  
As she raised her gaze, a frown made its way onto her face when she saw how friendly Ai was with Risa. It wasn’t surprising for them to be close since they were of the same generation, but the way they looked at each other spoke volumes more than what was being let on. She furrowed her brow at the sight and shook her head, figuring it would be best to go and get changed as well.  
  
As soon as she finished changing, Maki hoped she could find a spare moment to personally say goodbye Ai and perhaps invite her out to something. She slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way through the hallways to the other dressing rooms. She took a deep breath and prayed that good luck would be on her side when she arrived at Morning Musume’s doorway.  
  
Perhaps not.  
  
The moment Maki looked through the crack at the side of the curtain she had to hold back what could have been a audible sigh of disappointment when she saw Risa place a chaste kiss on Ai’s lips from the crack in the curtain. She saw the stunned look on Ai’s face, but it quickly left when the older girl playfully (albeit quite firmly) smacked Risa on the head. She expected to hear a harsh reprimand or a rejection, but it never happened when Risa pulled Ai into a gentle hug.  
  
“Great,” Maki whispered to herself. She took a step away from the door and shook her head. That explained why Ai had stopped trying to approach her. With a heavy heart she continued on her way to leave the venue occasionally saying her goodbyes to staff and other Project members. When she reached another dressing room, she decided to poke her head inside to see if any of members listed for the room were still around.  
  
“You should learn to knock, Gocchin.”  
  
Maki turned her head towards the voice and made a face in reply. She walked over to Aya and plopped down in the chair beside the younger woman.  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
“Long day?”  
  
A quiet chuckle left Aya’s lips. “You love to perform, so you were practically waiting for this day to come. Did you end up finding something you didn’t want to find?”  
  
Maki groaned and shrank in her seat at the question. She really didn’t want to talk about  _that_  so soon.  
  
“I’m guessing you found out about Aichan and Risa-chan, hmm?”  
  
The older woman remained quiet and watched as Aya stood up to pat her on the head.  
  
“Sooner or later you were going to find out even if you didn’t really believe all of my hints.”  
  
Maki swatted at the hand and stood up, refusing to accept the situation. She looked at Aya and saw the hard expression in her eyes.  
  
“No, you are not going to suddenly swoop in and ruin what they have. Don’t be stupid, okay?”  
  
The urge to snap back was strong, but it disappeared when Aya pulled her into a hug and held her tight. All her frustration changed into a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
“Did you know… I was always here for you whenever you needed me?” Aya whispered into her ear.  
  
The heaviness started to spread.  
  
“A-Aya--” She fell quiet when the younger woman pulled back and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Her eyes widened and apologies began to fall from her mouth. “I’m so sorry-- I’m so sorry for being blind. I… can we--”  
  
“Aya, are you ready yet? I wanna go home already!”  
  
Both Aya and Maki turned to the door where Miki’s voice sounded. Maki flinched and stared at Aya with one question burning in her eyes. Aya stepped away from her and quietly apologized, leaving her alone in the room.  
  
It was too late.  
  
“Matsuura-san, are you still here? Mikitty’s looking for--  _Goto-san_! I thought you left already.” Reina’s head poked through the curtain, eyes wide in surprise.  
  
Maki half-smiled at the other girl and shook her head. Maybe it wasn’t too late. “Not yet, but hey did you want to grab something to eat now? If you’re free?”


End file.
